Lies
by The Fourteenth
Summary: What if Bruce adopted Dick for publicity? What if his friends didn't really love him? What if Dick has been lied to? So what if Dick is a villain? T for minor curse words.
1. Chapter 1

Helloooooo! Miss me! Bet you did! Enjoy this story! You better like it!

Dick Grayson looked in a mirror. _Bruce…you lied. Friends….you lied._ _Batman….you lied. Everyone….lied._ That's what he thought. Everyone lied to him. Bruce only adopted him for publicity. His friends said he was important on the team, but they really didn't care. Batman only took him in for a partner so he could prove that Flash wasn't the only one. Everyone Dick knew, had lied to him from the beginning.

Dick was disgusted at the person he saw in the mirror and slammed his fist into it, making his hand bloody. He was calmed down when two hands were on his shoulders. He looked up and saw an Asian-looking man smiling at him.

"Dick Grayson…. You seem like you are unhappy. Why?" The man said frowning.

"Oh like you would give a damn." Dick said using a foul mouth.

The Asian smiled, "But of course. I do care about you know. I mean, I always wanted you to join."

"You suck at lying."

The man just laughed and picked up the thirteen year old, "Dick, you can trust me. I'm like your new father."

Dick just had a straight face and said, "There's no way in hell that you're my father." Dick pushed away and left the room. He hated his new home. He hated when Ra shal Ghul (did I spell that right) would act like he was kind and gentle, but really he was cruel and harmful.

Dick walked down the hallway and went straight into his 'new room'. He sat on his bed and stared at all the weapons on his wall. He remember that he told Ra that he goes by his own rules now and the Asian simply just chuckled.

The young boy stared into a daze and remembered what Bruce told him.

-Flash Back-

"WHY! WHY DID YOU ACT THAT WAY DICK! YOU STUPID BRAT!" Bruce pushed Dick to the ground.

"I hope you know that I never cared for you. I just did it for the publicity. Don't think that I ever loved you!" Bruce said. Dick cried and later ran away.

-End-

Dick teared up and laid down on his bed. Why? His friends, Batman, Bruce, and everyone else said that exact same thing. Dick wanted to die, but he didn't have the guts for it. So now, Dick simply joined the League of Assassins and was now a villain. His new name was Gunsman because he only used guns during battle. And the best part is, he would always have the guns upside down. So his pinkies were on the trigger and his other fingers held the gun. He would always have two, too.

Dick never has once been caught yet, but has been seen many times. As Gunsman, he would still have a mask on but it covered his face. He still didn't like his identity being out in the open. Dick cried with all his might and sobbed into his pillow.

_I want them back! _Dick thought. _I need them back!_

Sorry for it being short. I'm just tired, but review anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Dick woke up by the sound of knocking at his door. He groaned and got up to open it. He shivered at the touch of the cold floor hitting his feet. He went closer to the door and opened it by simply turning the doorknob.

In the doorway was an Asian woman who looked at Dick with confusion. She kneeled down and saw how puffy his eyes were from crying last night.

"Dick? Have you been crying?" She asked in a concerned tone.

"Why the hell do you are, Talia?" He asked in an unmannered tone while turning away.

She sighed and started to walk down the hallway, but stopped and said, "Father is hoping that you will join him for breakfast. And when he says hoping-"

"Yeah, I know," Dick interrupted, "When he means hoping, he actually mean wanting me to join him for breakfast."

She snarled and walked off. The acrobat went to his dresser and tried to decide what to wear. He took out a white t-shirt, a red hoodie, black jeans, and black converse. He put it all on and he pulled the hoodie over his head. It was the only way that he could shade his eyes, considering that he smashed the glasses Bruce gave him. Even though Ra's Al Ghul knew his identity, Dick still liked keeping his identity safe.

He eventually left his room and went to the dining room. He sat down at a long table that separated him and the Vampire Wannabe (Dick calls him that).

On the table, sat the weirdest food Dick had ever seen. He had a wine cup in front of him, which of course, was filled with wine. Dick, although not knowing what it is, started to eat. He took some sips of his wine, being careful to not get tipsy.

"So, what's up?" Dick said in a happier mood, considering that he finally ate for the past three days.

"I need you to steal something from me." The Asian man said as he took a sip of his wine.

Dick laughed, while putting his feet upon the table, "What now?"

"Boy, why do you remind me of the Flash? Is it because you hang out with his nephew, Kid Flash, is it?" Ra's smirked.

Dick put down his feet angrily and leaned in, glaring at the man, "Don't you dare say that bastard's name ever again!"

"Do you want to get revenge on all your traitors, Dick?" The thirteen year old leaned in for more and Ra's continued, "It's at a place called Wayne Enterprises."

Dick stood up and yelled, "Hell no!"

The boy began walking off and he heard Ra's Al Ghul say, "It's either that or I'll throw you in Lazurus pit again."

Dick knew that he would do it, too. He hated Ra's Al Ghul so much, but this was the only place to go. He came here to get revenge on those he betrayed him. Ra's Al Ghul would help him get revenge, but Dick knew it would come with a price. Ra's Al Ghul side of the deal was for Dick to be thrown into the pit. And Dick hated it. He wondered how the Asian man could survive a painful thing.

Dick turned around and said, "Fine. I'll leave around five. Then I'll go get…what is it?"

"It's a type of file. I'll tell you what it is later. But it will be labeled Xoideon."

Dick nodded and headed back into his room, where he found Talia sitting on his bed. He grunted at first, but soon decided to ignore her. He walked by his computer (yes, he does have a computer) and started typing up some stuff.

He wondered if Wayne Enterprises change their security system. Either way, he'll find a way to hack it again later.

Dick kept on taking glances at the woman sitting on his bed. She looked sad. He sighed and turned his chair around, making him sit backwards on his chair. He brushed his raven hair with his hand and sighed again.

"What's wrong?" He asked, but he sounded like he didn't care, which he didn't

"Do…you really hate Bruce that bad?" She asked.

Dick snorted, "What do you think? Do you really think I came here because I wanted to?"

"I know, but…Did he really say that to you? How he only adopted you for publicity? That's not my love. That's not the Bruce I know…"

Dick started to cry again, but bit his lip to stop the tears from coming down. He stood up, hair covering his eyes, and said, "Get out of my room."

She looked up at him and said, "What?"

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!" He yelled. She jumped, which usually didn't happen, and ran out of his room.

Dick grabbed his shirt and took it off (A/N- For the ladies) he lied down on his bed and put his arm on his forehead. He took in a deep breath and let it all out.

"Man, I have a headache," He said. He's been having them lately. He went to his nightstand and took out some Ibuprofen, which he swallowed in a matter of seconds.

He went back to his bed and closed his eyes. He, soon, went to sleep and started dreaming the weirdest dreams that had a unicorn, Nyan Cat, Trololol Guy, etc. (A/N-Had to add this. Don't know why.)

Dick eventually woke up. He felt sweaty and he said, "I'm hot." He ignored it when he realized that it was close to five o'clock. He soon got his suit on, got his guns, and just like that, he became Gunsman.

"I'm ready."

Okay, yeah I know I kept on interrupting. And I know Dick is a little OOC. But who cares, right? Anyway sorry if I was late. And one more thing, REVIEW!


End file.
